


Maybe We're Torn Apart

by sophie_448



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Top!Archie, general lack of fluffiness, kind of an asshole Cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448
Summary: Dave is totally fine. That's what he tells himself.





	Maybe We're Torn Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Empty" by The Click Five

 

Dave is fine. He’s totally fine. That’s what he told Neal anyway. After. After Neal had taken his heart and crushed it. Dave knows he’s just a normal, boring guy. Just one of millions of guys who play guitar and sing. Sure, he’d gotten lucky, won a reality show, but he knows that underneath he’s nothing really special. Nothing like the girl with mermaid hair and a carefree smile who fits Neal like a puzzle piece.

She makes Neal happy. It’s like a weight has lifted off his shoulders. A weight that Dave put there. When it was them, it was never light. They were always fighting. But when it was good, it was so, so good that it pulled Dave under like a drug. Even now he’ll sometimes wake up shaking and hard, chasing the lingering sense memory from dreams that were memories. His chest is tight as he shoves a hand into his boxers, jerking off fast and rough and trying not to think of anything at all. Anyone.

He knows Archie has a thing for him. Has since Idol. Dave’s always been sort of flattered by it, but never really considered acting on it. When he sees Archie again it’s been months and he suddenly looks so grown up. Not a teenager anymore, as he’s quick to point out. He’s almost surreally beautiful, and Dave is so lonely it’s actually a physical ache. He doesn’t recall making a conscious decision, but somehow, some hours later, he’s fumbling with a key card and shoving Archie into a hotel room.

They’re kissing, frantic and messy, Archie giving as good as he gets, driving any lingering thoughts of innocence from Dave’s head. He expects Archie to call a halt, push him away, but Archie doesn’t. Their clothes come off piece by piece, leaving a haphazard trail from the door to the bed. Archie lays back and spreads his thighs, offering up his gorgeous, lean body for Dave’s pleasure. But that’s not what Dave wants. He presses himself to Archie’s side and kisses him again, pressing the lube and condom into his hand.

“Please, can you—I need—”

Archie understands. He closes his hand around Dave’s offering and pushes his shoulder gently. Dave rolls onto his back. Archie drops kisses along his torso. He puts a hand between Dave’s legs and preps him thoroughly. He sinks in, bracing himself above Dave. Dave holds on and meets his thrusts. He closes his eyes and the pleasure sparks behind his eyelids. He remembers a different pair of arms, covered in tattoos, and different hips pinning him to the mattress, driving home.

He opens his eyes, makes himself see Archie above him, live in this moment instead of the past. And for a few minutes the blinding need and pleasure is enough to anchor him here.

Archie goes still above him, then collapses to his side, pulling out carefully.

“Was that—I mean—wow,” Archie says, breathing still evening out.

Dave huffs a laugh, endorphins still chasing through his system. “Yeah.”

Archie props himself up on an elbow and looks at Dave. “I never thought,” he starts, but trails off. His eyes are shining with something like wonder.

Dave realizes abruptly what he’s done. Probably knew all along. Archie doesn’t have a thing for him. Archie is _in love_ with him. And Dave just slept with him because he misses his ex.

He rolls away, sitting up. “Gonna shower,” he says. He’s pretty sure his tone indicates he doesn’t want company, but he locks the door just in case. He turns the water on and steps in, but no matter how hot he makes it, it doesn’t wash away the dull, dirty feeling of guilt.


End file.
